Naruto Gender Bender Panic
by LostMyMind26
Summary: What would happen to the ninja in Konoha if one day they woke up and they were the opposite gender! Who did this to them? Why are only Konoha ninja involved? Who knows?
1. Overnight Shock

**Hey y'all! I'm LostMyMind26 and this is my first fanfiction! There are going to more chapters soon. I've already started on chapter two!**

**From the title, you can tell this is going to be a story of a gender switch. What I'm doing is going to write their gender as what they turned into. So Naruto is gonna be a 'she' and Sakura would be a 'he'. So don't be confused. It confuses me too.**

**Well enjoy! And i love feedback! So tell all!! **

* * *

Everything was dark in the village. The sun was down and in the depth of the night, the soft new dew was starting to glaze the area. Most ninjas were asleep by now. One wasn't. The shady ninja jumped from roof to roof until they reached the mountain with the past Hokages carved into it. The person quickly jumped up and stood on top overlooking all of Konoha. They took out a tube with powder and spilled some on their hand. After safely placing the tube back in their pouch, they started on a number of hand signs. The powder started to sparkle and created a little cloud around the hands from spilling out during the signs. The ninja muttered a secret jutsu and blew the powder away from them.

_This is going to be fun._ They thought as the sparkling mist spread through out the ninja residence.

The sun began to peek over the hill the next morning and the ninjas- lets just say they were very startled when they woke up.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he pulled the covers off his body and rose. He put his hand on his hip while trying to decide what to have for breakfast. He was surprised at how much curvier they felt this morning. He lifted his hand up to scratch his chest and felt like it had increased overnight. A bit worried, he walked over to the mirror. He couldn't manage to stifle a scream as he saw his reflection. His hair was long, his body curvy, his breasts larger, and his feet smaller. He was…he was…FEMALE??

He put his hands together thinking he used the 'Sexy no Jutsu' in his sleep for some reason, only to see he couldn't change back. He tried again and failed again. This went on for about a half hour until he finally realized there is nothing he can do. He wondered why this happened and if it happened to someone else. The scream from next door proved he wasn't the only one. He looked around the room for something to wear. He found his orange jacket and put it on. It was baggy and long on him, reaching halfway down his thighs; or should we say her thighs. He decided not to put anything else and opened the door to head over to his favorite ramen place hoping to eat, then find someone to help him.

Some blocks away, a certain pink haired girl, well not anymore, seemed to have the same problem. Sakura felt a bit confused as she let out a grumf after waking up.

_Odd, my voice seemed a bit deep when I did that, _she thought. But in her just woken stupor, she blamed it on bad morning breath. It was only as she got up that she gasped. Her feet were larger and it seemed as though she was higher up than usual. She scratched her head in confusion only to feel that her already short hair was shorter. She ran to the mirror and let out a yell. She quickly covered her mouth when she heard how deep it sounded.

_Why am I a guy?!_

This sort of business happened everywhere. It seemed that all of Konoha ninja had switched genders over night. As people tried to find outfits that fit them, they wondered who did this to them. Though most of their other techniques worked, they couldn't change back no matter what they did. But even so, the day had to go on normally. The only thing different was that there would be an assembly for every ninja at midday to talk about this situation.

Naruto waited at the bridge where he and the rest of his team were supposed to meet. A tall, slender male walked on to the bridge. His teal eyes glistened in the sun. He turned to the blond and his eyes widened.

"Naruto?" he pretty much screamed, "Is that you?"

Though his voice was deeper, Naruto recognized their tone.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" she asked walking closer.

"Yes." He replied sternly. Naruto looked different and almost vibrant. Though he looked down to see that she was not wearing pants. "Baka." He said quietly that only he heard.

"Well I guess it would be Sakura-kun at the moment. Any idea what happened to us?" asked Naruto.

"If I knew, then I would have fixed it by now no?" said Sakura, his temper rising. She was so quiet, that neither Naruto nor Sakura saw her enter the bridge. From the dark eyes and raven black hair, it wasn't too hard to understand this was Sasuke.

_Damn. Sasuke even looked amazing as a girl. I think he's even prettier than me! _Yelled inner Sakura.

Sasuke's scowl was deeper than usual as he tried to understand what happened.

_Is this some insane illusion Itachi put me into to attack me. Why'd he be in Konoha anyway right now. And why change everyone's gender?_ Sasuke sighed, knowing that wasn't the answer. But then, what was?

Soon a cloud of smoke appeared as Kakashi-sensei appeared on the bridge. His long silver hair was spiky and messy though it fell to his shoulders instead of sticking up. His mask was still covering his face, but it was easy to tell that his visible eye looked more feminine.

"Well it seems Naruko-chan, Sakure-kun, and Sasuko-chan, are all here." He joked.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're a girl too so stop joking like this, this is serious dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. **(A/N: I'm not going to make him say 'believe it' since I watch it in Japanese and prefer it this way, so I know this wouldn't make the best sense in an English sentence, but we're all Naruto fans here right? So bear with me.)**

"Be quiet Usuratonkachi, you seem even louder as a woman," said Sasuke, though silently agreeing with her.

"Alright, well since we are in this predicament, no missions today." Kakashi said.

"Then why did you call us here?" yelled Naruto, ignoring Sasuke.

"I wanted to see how cute my students would look in the opposite sex," and with that, the teacher disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"Hmm…I wonder how everyone else is," said Sakura more to himself than anyone else.

"I'll come with you," chirped Naruto, running to his side. Even as a man, Naruto felt he'd be near her. Who knows, they might turn back to normal soon. Or not.


	2. Meeting the Girls

**Hey, it's Lost again! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you're liking it so far!**

**So you don't get confused, i will be refering to everyone by the gender they turned into unless they don't know about the change yet.**

**So like Naruto is a 'she' and Sakura is a 'he' and etc...**

**Because i admit, i get confuzzled while writing it. dizzy dizzy. lol Enjoy!!**

**((I know this one is a bit short. I'll try to make the rest longer.))**

* * *

As Naruto followed Sakura around, they saw more people that seemed familiar but at the same time different. Naruto found it entertaining to guess who each person was.

"Ne Sakura, I think that's Ino!" she yelled, pointing her finger at a tall blonde male leaning against a wall of the Yamanaka flower shop.

Ino heard the blonde and looked up. His face turned from confused to smiling, to laughing uncontrollably.

"N-naruto, is that you?" he said, tears springing from her eyes, "And Sakura, it seems that as a guy you have an even bigger forehead." And with that, her laughing stopped- for he was punched by a very angry Sakura.

"My fist is bigger too Ino-pig." he screamed.

Soon the two walked away and Ino went back to work in the shop. Sakura noticed that Naruto was looking down with a confused look on her face,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and started to unzip her jacket.

"What are these?" she asked as Sakura fell to the floor in shock.

_That baka isn't wearing anything underneath! _Inner-Sakura screamed!

After recovering he got back up and said, "You're a girl Naruto. There are different…parts." He really didn't want to be explaining this.

"What do you mean?" Naruto responded. Though she frequently used the Sexy-no-Jutsu on the Hokage and others, she never actually knew the differences between genders.

"God, Naruto! Go ask Jiraiya or something!" He turned and walked away, hoping that Naruto wouldn't follow.

Naruto decided to take this advice and walked toward where his master resided. As he opened the door and came in, he saw a tall muscular woman with wild white hair.

"Ero-Senin?" she called out.

"I told you not to call me that," said a feminine but gruff voice. She was wearing really baggy clothing that probably fit her in her normal form. She was wearing her headpiece swell. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I asked Sakura but she- uh…he, said to ask you."

Jiraiya nodded. "What are these?" asked Naruto as he unzipped his jacket once again.

Jiraiya's nod became a very perverted smile as a nosebleed formed.

_Different body, same mind, _thought Naruto.

**Flashback:**

_Jiraiya woke up in the morning and yawned. He felt as though he was lighter than usual._

_'Must have been a good sleep last night,' he'd thought._

_He got up and went to the door. It had a full-length mirror on it. _

_"Well hello." He said shocked as he saw a beautiful naked woman move closer to him as he neared the mirror. _**(A/N: yes, it seems everyone in Konoha sleeps naked.) **

_The woman didn't say anything. _

_'She must be shy' he thought._

_"What brings you to my abode?" he asked, "You seem happy to see me."_

_He smiled, her at the same time as him. He saw she had a nosebleed as well._

_'Must be from how handsome I am.' he thought as he looked down._

_"What??" he screamed as the body he was just internally bragging about wasn't there. Instead he saw the body of the woman he was just 'speaking' to._

_He touched the glass. "Mirror huh?" he laughed._

**End Flashback.**

Jiraiya went on to explain to Naruto the basics of what she needed to know. Soon after, Naruto left Jiraiya's home more scarred and horrified than before he came.

He walked around seeing more ninjas of the opposite gender. He passed a group and he right away recognized a small dog. Next to him was a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. She had sunglasses on along with a black T-shirt and baggy pants.

"Who are you? You don't look like Kiba," said Naruto analyzing her.

_Who is she? Akamaru would explain Kiba, but where is her face tattoo and just in general, she doesn't look like Kiba,_ she thought.

"I'm Shino!" she said in a quiet but angry voice. She started walking off, sulking, and muttering something about everyone recognizing Kiba and Hinata but not her.

"Wait! I'm sorry." She started walking after her, then stopped. "Where is Kiba anyway? His dog is here."

Shino stopped also and turned back around to face Naruto.

"He…she had to go to the bathroom. But she wasn't sure which one to go to. Heh."

Shortly after, Kiba came back..

"Naruto-chan! Like oh my god! How are you girlfriend?" She said nearing, imitating how girls talk.

It was only then that Naruto saw that Hinata was there too. He was lying passed-out at the corner from which Kiba came from. Even from his male profile, his hair and completion was recognizable.

_Naruto is stunning and amazing as a girl too._ He thought, his face bright red.


	3. Assembly

**Hiya! It's Lost!**

**Again, I'm saying the genders as what they turned into.**

**Hope ya like!**

* * *

"So Naruto, did you see anyone else yet?" asked Kiba.

"Well a few. Ino and Sakura look sooo different as guys!" she replied, "But they act the same. If anything, more violent."

Kiba laughed. Hinata and Shino sat on a bench nearby watching the two girls talk. It was interesting how animated they were. It looked as though they got over the fact that their gender changed.

_Maybe they'll act more mature as females, _thought Shino.

She was intrigued, while Hinata- well he was just watching the blonde.

"And the best part," said Naruto, "Are these!" He unzipped his jacket for the millionth time that day.

"Oh yeah?" said Kiba and opened her own jacket, "Mine are bigger!"

Shino smacked her hand against her forehead.

_Forget that last thought._

The clock near by struck eleven.

"Just one more hour till the assembly. How troublesome," said a certain lazy female who was lying with her best friend watching the clouds.

"Yeah. But maybe they'll tell us why we became girls," said the girl in between bites of the chips she was eating.

"Chouji, you do realize Ino will complain more about your figure because of your gender now," said Shikamaru. He saw a cloud that looked like a fish, "I wonder why this is happening to us."

He'd thought it through many times since this morning but not once did he come up with a good theory to this predicament. Chouji shook his head, not knowing the answer either.

"Aren't we supposed to meet with our teams before the assembly?" Munch munch.

"Yeah, let's get going. Throw those chips out. There are only crumbs left. I'll buy you another." Shikamaru reluctantly stood up and started walking toward their meeting spot. Chouji, happy about getting a new bag of chips, followed.

Kurenai's group formed with Asuma's group as they met on their walk to the assembly hall.

"You know Chouji, the only thing that changed seems to be your hair length," said Kiba, "Unlike most of the girls you seem to still be f-" And with that, her mouth was clasped closed with Ino's hand.

"You should know by now not to say this," he said as Chouji seethed while thinking what Kiba was about to say.

Kiba started pulling on Ino's hand. Ino realized that his large hand was covering her nose by accident too. He quickly let go.

"I got it. I won't say anything like that to Chouji," she said, panting for air, "But that doesn't mean you should choke me" She was part serious, mostly kidding.

Kakashi's group saw them at the entrance and joined them to sit down.

"Hey Kakashi! Hello eternal rival! You don't seem all that different," said a tall woman with bushy brows and a tight green jump suit.

"Eheh. You look pretty different Gai," she replied.

A smaller but identical ninja came up behind Gai.

"Gai-sensei, we have found seats. Tenten and Neji are there now," said Lee.

"Thanks Lee. I'll be there soon."

Lee said hello to everyone else. All of the sudden, Naruto burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare.

"Heheh. Gai-Sensei. Or should I call you, Girl-sensei," she was laughing hysterically. Kiba joined in at the joke.

"Yes! How youthful! It fits with the situation well. I shall go as 'Girl' today as well!" said Lee, with stars in her eyes.

"Well done Lee! Or should I say Girl!" yelled Gai-sensei with the same force.

"Yes Girl-sensei."

"Let us go and sit so after the assembly, we can do 100 laps around Konoha."

"Can we do 200?"

"Sure! The power of youth is with us!"

And with that, they walked off, leaving a very confused group of ninja.

**(A/N: Girl-sensei suggestion from KyuNaruubi, I loved it so I had to use it!)**

Soon the clock struck 12 and Tsunade walked over to the podium. He tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. He was tall with light blond hair. He was wearing the same thing that most people were: a black T-shirt and pants or caprees with a belt. Because of the morning confusion, people struggled to find something to fit, this being the most neutral thing.

"Welcome all. This morning, as you all know, we woke up being the opposite gender. We are still looking into it and are unsure of the cause. We have sent our best ninja to look for hint and we are doing tests on some ninja to see why it happened. It seems this only occurred in Konoha. When we have more information we will make sure to let everyone know. And if anyone, ANYONE knows something, please come to my office and tell me immediately!

Since it is a bit confusing to some about who we are since we are in this form…"

"Kind of like someone I know," whispered Shino in a hurt voice to Naruto.

Tsunade continued, "…I call that everyone must wear a name tag at all times. The only exception to this is when you go to an out of Konoha mission. It would be safer to keep them off in that occasion. I will hand out the name tags now so make sure you write your name legibly. Shizune, the name tags please."

Shizune walked on stage and gave Tsunade a stack of papers. The crowed yelled and gasped and pointed.

"W-why is Shizune a girl?" they asked.

Shizune blushed and turned to the crowd.

"I was on an over-night mission last night. I only came back two hours ago so I guess I wasn't affected," she yelled and walked back off.

Tsunade started to pass out the nametags and markers.

"Let's get started then." He said.


	4. Crush

**Heyy! Well now that i waited to post this to add to the suspence...(okay, i got lazy...oh well. lol) Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to add the next one soon and not take as long of a break as I did this time.**

* * *

The confusion continued as ninjas walked through the village- woman making jokes about themselves and their bodies; men gossiping about other men and women. A small group of men stood in a corner. They consisted of a variety of hair colors from blonde, to pink, to brown.

"I still can't believe this. It's like a nightmare or something!" said Ino loudly.

"Yeah…I…uh, also find it…quite u-uncomfortable," stuttered Hinata shyly.

"True, but hey- I must say, I am hot stuff! I could just do a clone jutsu and bang myself!" said Tenten eagerly, putting her hands in a jutsu formation almost as though she would actually go through with it.

"Oh put your hands down," snapped Sakura, "Your clone would probably not be a girl either right?"

"Is that how it works?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure, I haven't tested it out." answered the pink-haired male.

All of the sudden, Naruto ran past them laughing like an idiot while looking behind her.

_What an idiot,_ thought Sakura.

_Why is his chest bigger than mine as a girl?_ wondered Tenten.

_I wonder what trouble he got into this time,_ thought Ino.

_Wow he's amazing. And that smile…_mused Hinata.

After her, ten other Naruto's ran. Some stumbled and pushed against the males accidentally.

Ino and Tenten glared at the running clones, Sakura saw that his question was answered, and Hinata, well he was unconscious from a Naruto clone being a very small distance away from him as she ran by.

After her, ran Kiba. "I'll get you!" she said jokingly.

Soon after, she finally caught up with the blonde. Naruto made her clones disappear and had a confused look on her face.

"Kiba…" she said.

"Hmm?" Kiba responded, Akamaru yawned and tried to lie in a more comfortable position on Kiba's head.

"Ne, how come Akamaru didn't change?"

"Uh…. well he probably did. I don't think he'll grow a ponytail or anything."

"Well, how do we know then? If he didn't become a she, then we could take him to Tsunade-basan and she'll figure something out. Or should I call HIM Tsunade-ojisan?" Naruto laughed at her joke.

**A/N- for those who don't know. Ojisan is grandpa. So since Naruto usually called Tsunade basan, calling her an old lady, I thought it'd fit. Lol**

"Uhm…" Kiba wasn't sure either how to tell. Akamaru has always just been Akamaru. Then she remembered something.

"My sister," she said, "When animals are just born, she turns them upside down and she knows if it's a boy or girl. Maybe it's written on Akamaru's stomach?"

She pulled Akamaru sharply from her head, making the puppy yelp in shock of being woken. As the dog was turned upside down, the girls moved their heads closer in curiosity and excitement.

The disappointment on their faces showed as they saw no words on Akamaru.

"There's nothing there!" said Naruto, frustrated.

Kiba turned to see Sasuke passing near them. She saw them and scowled. Naruto ran up to him with Akamaru.

"Is Akamaru a boy or a girl?" she asked, "We can't tell if he changed or not."

Sasuke took the upside-down dog into her arms and took a look.

"It's a girl Usuratonkachi," she said, dropping the dog down. She turned to walk off.

"Wait, Sasuke, where was it written?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke just sighed and continued walking off, muttering something about being around a bunch of retards.

It was then that Kiba noticed Hinata sprawled on the floor, his face red. She ran over to her and tried to wake him and help him up. Hinata thanked her.

"You know," said Kiba, "I always thought that was a girl thing."

"What's a girl thing, Kiba-kun?" he replied.

"The whole fainting thing. You seem to always do that."

"Oh…that."

"You know what else, you always do it when Naruto is near by." Kiba's eyes squinted and a large smile appeared on her face. "You like him don't you," she accused.

"N-no Kiba…I-its not that. I-I, I-its n-not…" he stuttered, face growing redder and redder by the word.

"Like who?" asked Naruto as she ran up to them, after catching Kiba's last sentence.

And with that, Hinata's face turned redder than his already impossibly red face.

"N-no one N-naruto-kun," he whispered, hoping Kiba doesn't give him away.

Naruto shrugged and turned to walk off. Hinata gave a sigh of relief and walked off to the rest of the guys.

Not too far from this group lay a very lazy female next to one munching on chips.

"Hey Shikamaru," said Chouji, "Can you imagine what Ino would have said to me right now. Something about ruining my girl-ish thighs or something."

Shikamaru just nodded, barely paying attention. She was too deep in thought. What could be the cause of this gender change? No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't figure it out. He tried and tried but no matter which direction he thought to, it always led to a dead end. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Chouji.

"To the Hokage," she replied and walked off.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade.

Shikamaru entered the room.

"Good day Tsunade," she said.

"What do you need?" he replied.

"All the information you have gathered so far on this 'current issue'"

"Sorry Shikamaru, but our search has gone no where. We checked the DNA of a few ninjas who have changed along with some ANBU who were not in the town when this change came upon us. There seems to be no disturbances. The newly females and males have bodies that say that they were this gender since birth, which we know is not true. If you find anything out, please inform me straight away."

Shikamaru thanked him and walked out.

_Damn. This is going nowhere. I doubt he's even trying. I saw him hide that sake. I'll get to the bottom of this,_ she thought.


	5. Getting Caught

**hay hay! I hope you like this latest chapter. 3**

The day turned into night, and the genderly confused ninja's went to sleep. They hoped this was a dream. They'd wake up the next morning and they're bodies would be back to normal. In the early morning, the sun peaked over the horizon and there were many frustrated ninja's waking to see their wish not granted.

Shizune walked though the village in the morning on some errands for Tsunade. She could feel people glaring at her all around her, their eyes burning a hole in her back. She saw one group of males, and as she passed them, she heard them whispering. She couldn't hear most of it but she was able to catch,

"…woman thinks she's better than all of us…"

With that, Shizune couldn't take it anymore. She turned to the guys and yelled:

"Look, it's not my fault that I didn't change along with all of you!"

The tallest male, the obvious leader of the pack, turned and looked directly at her.

"Does that mean you wish you were changed to a male with all of us?" she replied. They didn't give her a chance to answer. Instead, they walked off cackling loudly at his statement.

Tsunade stood on the roof of the Hokage building. He looked out into the rest of Konoha. Everyone seemed a bit more comfortable in his or her new bodies. They understood this predicament might last, so they should at least assimilate to the situation at hand, as bizarre as it was.

Everyone in town knew about this and hoped no other village would find out. For now they were fine, but at the same time, it seems a few from Sand would be in for an interesting surprise.

"We're almost there," said Temari to her brother.

"Remind me again why Gaara isn't here with us?" replied Kankuro.

"Not sure," she answered, "I think he said he had some business to attend to or something."

"I hope he doesn't use the sand coffin on someone in the process."

"Yeah, I think everyone is hoping that."

Soon the two reached the city gate. They saw two females at a table near the gate, looking at them with scared faces. They were pale and were biting their lips. The two sand siblings thought it was Kankuro's face paint rather than two non-Konoha people entering the village soon to find everyone in the wrong body.

As they continued through the village, Temari began to notice that there were a lot of ninjas she couldn't recognize. She'd been to Konoha many times before and yet she couldn't find one familiar face. And that was when Kankuro saw a very pretty female ninja walk toward them. She was wearing a green, netted shirt under a black jacket and she had black spiky hair in a ponytail. She was gorgeous. Her facial expression changed to one showing fear for a split second when she saw who was coming her way. Her face went straight back to neutral after that so they wouldn't notice.

"Hey," said Kankuro in his attempt to be flirty, "I don't think I've ever seen you around Konoha before."

"So troublesome," muttered the girl while trying to walk past them.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Kankuro."

She kept on walking. She'd rather not be found out and laughed at- too bothersome.

"Hey, you know you remind me of a friend of mine," said Temari to the girl.

"Really." She replied quietly. _That's because it is me!_ She thought.

"Yeah…I don't know. Do you happen to know Shikamaru Nara by any chance?" Since both the girl and Shikamaru were from the same village. Temari thought she'd probably recognize the name.

"Nope, never heard of him." she replied quickly and started walking off at a quicker pace.

Temari was getting a bit suspicious. "Something doesn't feel right here," she said out loud to herself.

Kankuro on the other hand, was completely infatuated by this strange girl.

"Wait!" he said walking after her, "I still didn't get your name."

The girl turned a corner and bumped into Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" she asked.

Shikamaru made a worried and frustrated face. Kankuro was right behind him. Uhoh.

"Oh hey Kankuro," said Naruto, "What brings you to Konoh-…ohmygodihavetogo…" she finished quickly, realized the whole gender situation and ran off, embarrassed.

"W-why did that girl call you Shikamaru?" asked Kankuro.

"Uh…" she tried to walk off again only to bump into Temari.

"No wonder you look like him. Why are you a girl?" she asked sternly. Temari was taller than Shikamaru at the moment by half a head. She had control.

Shikamaru sighed and told the two sand ninja the whole story.

By the time she was done, Kankuro and Temari were on the floor, holding their stomachs laughing.

"Y-your serious?" gasped Temari in between giggles.

It took them ten minutes to stop laughing enough to begin calming down. Tears were streaking down their faces from laughing so hard.

"That's probably why Tsunade wants to see us. She called us here," said Temari.

"Or should you say 'he.'" Kankuro added and the two began laughing again.

Shikamaru smacked her forehead with her palm, face red with embarrassment.

The three of them got up and walked to the Hokage building. Along the way, Kankuro and Temari spent their time guessing who all the ninja were. They stopped a few times to say hello and after a bit, reached the office. Shikamaru knocked and they entered.

"Hello Temari, Kankuro. Thanks for coming," said Tsunade.

Kankuro bit his lip to keep from laughing at seeing the male version of the Hokage. Temari elbowed him.

As Tsunade explained to the group what was going on and what they had discovered so far, which was barely anything. Shizune entered the room to give a stack of papers to the Hokage.

"Hey, how come you aren't changed into a male?" asked Kankuro.

Shizune gave him a death glare and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

The researchers were getting frustrated. They have been working non-stop on finding the answer to this situation since the start. The only thing they were able to find out is that Konoha is the only country affected. They continued their work, trying to push forward for answers.

Not far from the village, a dark ninja sat laughing as they watched the ninjas of Konoha squirm with their confusion.

"This is better than I thought it would be," they said to themself.

A second ninja appeared and stood beside the first.

"How is the plan going?" they asked.

"Good. Take a look for yourself." The first ninja responded.

They watched the villagers and laughed.

"Good job. Phase two is just around the corner."

**_dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn..._**


	6. Found Out

**Thank you everyone who's been following so far. You guys rock!**

**More trouble is happening. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Naruto barged into the Hokage's office soon after the sand siblings and Shikamaru left.

"How much longer are we gonna stay like this?" she whined.

"I don't know. I've told you and everyone else that we're still figuring this out!" Tsunade was getting tired of everyone asking him every minute of the day how much longer this would take. He could barely hold his temper back.

"But Tsunade-basannnnnnnn…" Naruto continued.

"What is it Naruto?" he said through gritted teeth, trying his hardest not to punch the blonde out right on the spot.

"Some creep wolf-whistled at me-dattebayo!! Some guy I don't know or something. But I thought it was a girl inside that body. It makes no sense!"

Tsunade thought this new revelation over. "Did they do anything else?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Naruto scratched her head while trying to remember, "Uhm, well he did clamp his mouth shut with his hands and run back into the store he has just came out of before; that was weird."

"Oh no." said Tsunade as he ran out of the room.

Shizune, after quickly calming herself down outside and about to re-enter the office was pushed to the side as the doors opened.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going?" she asked as she stood up.

"Naruto just said something that might cause a bigger problem to the villagers but may also be a hint possibly."

He spread the newly entered information to the researchers in the lab then asked to call Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai to his office.

They appeared soon after.

"What have you called us here for?" asked Kurenai.

Tsunade sighed, "There may be a problem arising because of this sudden change."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto was in my office a little ago and mentioned to me that a male was making a play on her."

"But, the male is actually a female is she not?" asked Asuma.

"Exactly, that's what I called you here about. It seems there is a possibility that your mind may begin to be affected by this change as well. I need…"

Kakashi interrupted him, "So that's why today I felt different!"

"What do you mean?" asked the Hokage.

"I haven't wanted to read my book all day! I-I just didn't feel the want to! Something is wrong!"

Everyone else in the room sighed. Though it was better that Kakashi wasn't feeling perverted today, it was true that he was being affected.

"Anyway, as I was saying: I need you to keep an eye out on all ninja in the area. Don't spread this information yet, since we aren't sure, just look. If you notice anything please pass it back to me. Meet with your teams, talk to your students, and see how they are. Since they are in the teenage years, their mindsets are probably going to alter the most. Keep an eye on that, but under no circumstances may you mention this to them. We are still unsure if this is true, so until we get enough data, we'll keep it quiet. Once we do, I'll hold another assembly."

"The power of youth is upon them!" yelled Gai before the four ninja disappeared from the office.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee walked through the village to the meeting spot Gai called them to.

"I wonder what Gai-sensei wants to meet with us about!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Lee!" the green sensei yelled, "Enthusiastic as usual!" She laughed.

"Sensei, what did you call us here for?" asked Tenten.

"Well…uh…" she hadn't thought that out yet, "I've decided that uh…this predicament doesn't change the fact that we're ninja! We will now go to the forest, together, and train! Lets gooooooo!" she yelled and began walking toward the forest, lee running after him and the two brunettes sighing and slowly going as well.

"Sensei, are you all right?" asked Sakura at the Team's usual meeting place.

"Well, other than being female, yes, why?" replied Kakashi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why are you asking me this?"

"Kakashi-sensei, since we became Team 7, this is the first time you've been on time." He said suspiciously.

"Oh, haha, well okay…"

"So do we have a mission?" Naruto interjected excitedly.

Even Sasuke was hoping for one. It was better than being bothered by fellow ninja all day.

"No." responded Kakashi.

"Why nottttttttttttttt…" Naruto whined, "We always have missions but because of this small issue, we don't…"

"It's more than a small issue." Sakura interjected, but was ignored.

"I want to beat up come bad guys. C'monnnnnnnnn…" Naruto continued.

"How about some lunch on me," said Kakashi, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh! Ramen!" yelled Naruto and started to walk to Ichiraku Ramen.

As they sat down, they were asked for their orders. It was Naruto's turn.

"Can I get beef ramen? Actually, can you make it diet, I'm trying to watch my figure." Naruto clasped her mouth with her hands after blurting that out.

Everyone in the ramen place turned to stare at her, jaws dropped.

_That is defiantly going back to Tsunade_, thought Kakashi.

A ninja in the corner of the shop with their face hidden under a hood chuckled.

"This is even better than I thought I'd be," they said to themselves under their breath.

They placed money for their meal on the table then left the shop. As they walked down the street, they were joined by a second ninja.

"Well?" they asked.

"It's begun," was the response.

They both smirked and became out of sight.

"Where to now?" asked the second ninja as the two of them sped through the trees.

"We're expecting a guest soon. So lets get back to base," answered the first one.

Tsunade sat at his desk signing documents. She'd gotten word from Kakashi and Kurenai of strange behavior.

According to Kurenai, Kiba said to Shino that a male ninja they passed was 'really cute' and giggled before covering her mouth with her hands, face red with embarrassment. Tsunade wrote that down along with Naruto's story in her book. Through the day, he got more word of such happenings. Soon, three pages were full of these reports. He decided it was time to take this down to the researchers.

"Shizune, can you take this book down to the lab?" he asked while signing another document.

There was no answer.

"Shizune?" he asked as he looked at his empty office.

The hidden opening in the forest was glowing in the moonlight. It was close to midnight, the second day of gender confusion over.

"Ah, we've been expecting you," said the shady ninja.

"How did you know I'd come here now?" asked Shizune.

"I've been watching you. You are unhappy I presume."

"I've heard of you. Be happy Tsunade doesn't know of your organization yet. I've heard rumors, but never knew you existed. Is this some sick joke to you- changing everyone's gender?"

"Not a joke, but funny either way. Why should you care though? You've been researching and helping Konoha since you got your job and before. But since you didn't change, everyone was rude to you. Are you really fine with helping these people who shunned you for being on a mission during this?"

"Still…"

"Join me," the ninja interjected, "Help me with what I'm doing. Wouldn't that make you feel better? Getting back at all those mean to you would feel great. Don't you think?" They extended their hand.

Shizune seemed unsure. In the glow of the moonlight it was visible that she was biting her lip. She took a step forward, her face turning neutral, almost a light smirk on her face.

"Maybe I should…" she said as she took another step and stood right in front of the hood-ed ninja.

"But not until I see your face and destroy you!" she yelled and lifted the hood. She would finally find out who was leading this operation.

She took a step back, surprised. There was no face. No nothing! The cloak fell to the ground. There was no ninja there at all.

She felt a strong hand clasp her neck tight, restricting her movement.

"You really think you'd be able to beat me?" seethed the voice in her ear. "You want to see who I am?"

They lifted their hood.

Shizune gasped. "Y-you!" she breathed.

"That's right. Bye-bye now," they said.

_Fight back!_ she thought to herself, but her body was frozen in shock along with whatever was injected in her back when she was grabbed.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**Sorry Shizune fans...forgive me. lol**


	7. Gender Bug

**Hey guys! Thank's for all the love on this fan fiction so far! Here's the latest chapter. Whooo!**

**I really like to hear everyone's opinions. If you guys have any suggestions for something to put in the story, write a review and tell me it! Who knows, if i like it, i might add it into the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two more days passed and everything in Konoha was getting even more confusing. Not only was everyone the opposite gender, but also along with that, incidents of them acting it were getting more and more frequent. Girls sat on porches painting their nails and gossiping, men making dirty jokes, and so on. Tsunade knew it was time for another assembly.

Team 7 sat down in their seats, waiting for the Hokage to come on stage. Another ninja team passed them, one containing a male with shaggy brown hair and a lanky build.

"He's so hot!" Sasuke blurted out before clutching her mouth as tight as she could with her hands. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment and she rested her face to her knees. Saying such things was becoming an uncommon event. But even so, Sakura giggled. This was Sasuke for crying out loud, he never found anyone 'hot.'

The auditorium filled up quick and soon, Tsunade entered the room.

"Attention," he commanded.

"It seems there is more to this problem. It seems our change has began escalating from just physical appearance to mental business as well. I'm sure all of you have heard of have been in instances where you blurted something out against your will. The phrases you said followed stereotypes of the gender you turned into. We still do not know the reason for that and I apologize, but this is very complicated as you can tell. You may have some thoughts that also fall under something you would have never thought about before this. If anything else happens, if anything new occurs, or even if you feel the need to tell me something you thought or said, please see me in my office. We are trying as hard as we can to figure this out but we keep going to dead ends. If any of you hear about anything that would explain this partially, you must tell me immediately. Understood?"

There was a collective yes coming from the audience. Tsunade finished the assembly and everyone went back to their business.

Shikamaru sat with Temari and Kankuro. All three of them were in deep thought. Both the sand siblings went through DNA testing as well. Since neither of them changed, being in a different village and all, maybe the difference would explain something.

Shikamaru looked at Kankuro. He was looking up a bit, his purple face makeup bright in the sunlight.

_He looks so breathtaking_, thought Shikamaru, a light blush forming on her face. Then she promptly shook her head trying to push that thought out of her head.

_I may look like this, but I'm a guy. What Tsunade said earlier proves that these just side effects of the change_, she tried to reassure herself. _But wait, 'It is possible that the thoughts and words you express are coming from somewhere inside you rather than just random, but we aren't completely sure yet,' _she remembered Tsunade saying.

Well the words would have to come from somewhere. We would know if there was an external force writing stupid phrases and putting them in our heads. So…oh shoot, wait. That doesn't work though. I'm a guy. I may look like a girl now, but inside I'm a guy. There is no way I'd like a guy either way…But Kankuro is pretty cute…ah no! No! I will not let this predicament take over my mind.

"I have to go," she said quickly and walked off from the sand siblings before they could react.

Shikamaru wasn't the only one whose thoughts were getting funky. Hinata sat in a designated meeting spot waiting for Kiba and Shino. They were planning to go train for a bit. He had gotten there a bit early but was alright with waiting. He saw Naruto walk by with a few other girls. He blushed as he watched the blonde.

_I'd so tap that, _he thought before fainting from realizing what just ran through his mind.

"You okay?" he could hear as he came to. The first thing he saw was two clear blue eyes and a whiskered face.

"N-naruto!" he said jumping up from the ground.

"You okay?" she asked, "Did you faint from a fever? Your face is really red. You should check your temperature."

"I-I'm fine," he said. Naruto was as clueless as usual.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she said with a wink, then wondered why she winked in the first place.

As Hinata watched them walk away, he felt like his pants shrunk a bit, they were feeling a bit tight around the hips at the moment.

Kiba and Shino walked up to him.

"Hey Hinata!" said Kiba. He turned to face them and a shocked and almost creeped out expression appeared on both the females' faces.

"Whoa! Cover that up!" yelled Kiba, pointing to the boy's pants.

Hinata looked down and realized what she meant. His face went as bright as a tomato, realizing this something was not how it should have been.

"What is that?!" she screamed, pointing to her pants.

Kiba's eyes widened as Shino sighed.

"Do we really have to explain this to her…well, him?" asked the shady female.

**(A/N: I'm gonna hope you know what that was just now, I'd rather not say it out loud.)**

Ino stood behind the counter of the Yamanaka flower shop. The door was open letting a soft gust of wind enter the room, making Ino's short hair dance. Sasuke, with her painted on scowl walked passed the flower shop without a second glance.

All of the sudden, he turned at the sound of a wolf whistle. She could easily see the source was Ino. She was the only one in the proximity, and two fingers were still in her mouth from making the noise. She quickly pulled them out.

"Oh, uh…sorry Sasuke…I guess the gender bug affected me too. Haha," she said. The 'gender bug' is what the people of Konoha began to call times when they spoke against their will, comments that would fit their new genders.

Sasuke nodded thinking of instances where she'd had the bug as well. She turned and continued to walk off.

As the last strand of her long black hair disappeared past the doorframe, Ino began to laugh.

_He believed me. Yes! Now I can say whatever I want to Sasuke. Ingenious!_ she thought as she tried to muffle her laughs to help the next customers to come in. She had yet to experience any real gender bug reactions yet. This was the first time she pretended she did. She had always wanted to whistle at Sasuke, and this excuse kept his massive glare away from her as she did it.

"Shizune, where have you been?" asked Tsunade sternly.

"I'm sorry to have left without word," replied the black haired woman, "I was just walking through the village, hidden of course, to do some studying. Watching how people interacted."

"Alright, but you should have spoken to me first," he replied, "We got ninjas all over the village examining everyone already."

"Yes, and you have a bunch of papers to sign," she replied pointing first to the stack of papers on his desk, and second to the bottle of sake in the Hokage's hand.

Tsunade sighed and got to work.

Shizune turned to walk out of the room, her pig following closely behind. Outside the office, Tonton nudged her leg as if to also ask where she had gone. Shizune turned to the pig, face angry. She lifted her foot and kicked the pig to the other side of the hall.

"Don't touch me, you worthless animal," she growled loud enough for the pig to hear, quiet enough for the Hokage to stay clueless.

Shizune turned and walked out of the building. Well, technically, it wasn't Shizune. She entered the forest and put her hands together. A cloud of smoke enveloped her. When it cleared, it was not Shizune standing there anymore. Rather it was a shady figure. The ninja Shizune lost to.

They started to walk deeper into the forest and were soon joined by their companion. They shared twin smiles, the only things visible under their deep black hoods.

"So did he buy it?" asked the other.

"Hook, line, and sinker. We're going to have to trade transforming into her. If their Hokage doesn't see her for a while, he'll get suspicious."

"True. Why didn't you kill her by the way? It would've been so easy!!"

"She will be useful to us. Just not yet. Either way, it's your turn. Go before he realizes Shizune's not around again."

The second ninja nodded and transformed. They nodded and sprinted off into the opposite direction, toward the Hokage's office.

Naruto blinked as he saw a figure run out of the forest. She had been going that direction to train.

"Shizune, hey!" yelled Naruto when she recognized her.

"Hi," she said not knowing what this blonde child's name was, "I can't really talk now, I've got some business to do for Tsunade-sama." The ninja was having fun pretending to be Shizune.

"Okay. But how long is this gonna last? Everyone is talking weird because of the gender bugs. I am too!" she whined.

"I don't know, it'll be sorted out," she said, beginning to walk off.

"Bye," the blonde ninja waved.

"Yeah, bye...uh…" _Crap, what's her name!_ "Bye." The ninja ran toward the office.

Naruto gave her a weird look and continued to the forest.

_Must be the gender bug…_she thought with a shrug, not realizing she wouldn't have any since she didn't change genders.


	8. Revelation

"Tsunade-sama, the latest test results are in." said one of the researchers.

"Let's see it then," replied the Hokage.

"Well, as you know, there are two from the sand village here. We tested their DNA to see how it differs from that of one of us. Since there was one male and one female, we thought the results would be accommodating."

"And?" the blond male was getting anxious. How long would it take for them to figure this all out? Maybe this could finally be the revelation they were looking for!

"Negative" the scientist sighed.

Tsunade banged his head against the table. This was getting extremely aggravating.

At the same time, a third sand sibling was on his way to Konoha. His dark teal eyes scrutinized his area as he passed, getting closer and closer to the gender confused city. Gaara was greeted by two kunoichi (female ninja) that he didn't recognize. He wondered where the regular ninja who took this post were. Speaking of which, why didn't he recognize anyone else as he walked by? He knew he hadn't been in Konoha in a while, but not long enough for the whole population to change! As he got closer to the Hokage's building, he felt as though he began hearing things and people saying his name. Was he going insane? In truth, he was not. Many he passed on the way had stopped and looked at him.

"Is that Gaara?" one said.

"Oh, he's cute!" another stated before clasping her mouth shut.

Gaara was about to enter the building when he heard his name being called.

"Gaara! Ne, Gaara!" called out a blonde with familiar whiskers.

"Hello." said the red head, trying to think back to how he knew this girl.

"Are you here to pick up Temari and Kankuro?" she asked.

Okay, so she definitely knew his siblings. But then why didn't he recognize her? He tried to rack his brain but not matter what, it came up null. He scratched his head awkwardly. This girl obviously knew him and he was starting to feel bad.

"The Hokage called me over here as well, but once I'm done, I will probably head back along with them," he replied, acting as if he wasn't confused.

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you. Tsubase-basan needed to see me soon anyway," the blonde smiled.

Gaara almost laughed. This girl held a resemblance to Naruto, he noticed, and she even called the Hokage the same thing. He wondered if they knew each other.

"Ah, Naruto, you're early," said a strange blonde male seated at the desk. Who was he and why was he sitting in Tsunade's seat? And did he call that girl Naruto?

"Yeah. Gaara's here so I came up with him," replied the whiskered female.

"What's going on?" Gaara said, entering the room. This was making no sense what so ever.

"Right, you haven't been informed yet, have you?" said the Hokage, "Naruto, come back in an hour and we'll discuss was I called you here for."

The blonde nodded and left the room.

Tsunade spent most of the next hour explaining the situation Konoha was in. Gaara definitely was not expecting that.

Kakashi was walking through the village when a green figure jumped on her back.

"Kakashi!" yelled the enthusiastic Gai, "Just because we are now female, doesn't mean you stopped being my rival!"

The silver haired ninja sighed, "What do you want now?"

"Oh no Kakashi. This is not my turn this time. I called our competition last time so it is your turn. Let us have a match of wits and strength! Name your challenge and if I dare lose I will do 5,000 one-handed handstand push-ups. No, 10,000!" Gai had stars in her eyes as she exclaimed all this.

"Alright. Let's see…" she thought, trying to figure out an activity that wouldn't take any effort and just get Gai off her back. "A quiet contest."

"A quiet contest? What is this, children's games? This is a man-to-man rivalry! Well, woman to woman it seems!" she retorted.

"Um…it will show how much endurance you have if you don't say a word."

Gai was convinced and the competition began.

The two ninja walked down the streets, Gai flaunting her ability not to utter a word at every opportunity she could. Kakashi wanted to walk over to the brick wall and just hit her head on it over and over and over again.

They stood outside a shop when they saw Tenten pass by Neji.

"Neji, bear my children!" the brunette blurted out before clasping his mouth shut. He was noticeably embarrassed but he was laughing at the same time. He couldn't believe he just said that statement. Nor could the bewildered Neji.

The two jounin could hear these words with ease from where they stood. Gai couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah, the power of youth!" she called out, her eyes glistening.

"You lost. See you later," said Kakashi, already walking off.

No one saw Gai for the rest of the day. That is, except Lee who eagerly asked to join in to her activity.

Back in the Hokage's office, Tsunade just finished telling Gaara everything he knew. The red head was surprised in such a way that he couldn't even reply.

"I'll let it sink in." Tsunade continued signing papers as he waited.

The clock ticked loudly as teal eyes stared at the floor going over everything he just learned.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" asked Gaara wondering if the Hokage had a personal request of him. It was still so weird to see her as a male. Every time he looked up there would be a quick second he'd wonder why a stranger was in the Hokage's chair before remembering that him and the woman he was used to seeing was one and the same.

Just as Tsunade was about to answer, the door to her office opened and all focus turned to that.

"Here's more paperwork you need to sign," said Shizune as she walked into the room and placed a stack of papers on Tsunade's desk.

He thanked her and she turned to leave the room. Gaara was about to ask why she hadn't turned into a male but something stopped her. As she walked past Gaara, his eyes widened. Why did he sense an evil aura coming from her?


	9. Introduction

**Hey guys! It's been a while since i wrote a chapter. Sorry!!! I've had writers block for a while. But here it issss!!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Once again, if there are any things you'd want to see happen in the story, please write to me and tell me. I love suggestions and i may listen to yours if i like it!**

**So WRITE ME WRITE ME WRITE ME!!! lol**

**And now, enough blathering, here is CHAPTER 9! WHOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"You know, I don't really mind this too much," said Kiba ass he and Shino lay on the grass with their hands behind their heads in the field, resting after training a bit, "It's not too bad being a girl. I almost don't even want to change back."

Shino nodded but didn't say anything. But she agreed. Recently, this wave of acceptance had enveloped her in the most recent times. It's been already almost a month since the change. Most gender bugs had faded this past week and a calm had spread through Konoha. Many were assimilating to life being the opposite gender. Kiba's face suddenly scrunched up in disgust.

"What the hell am I saying?!" she yelled out, sitting up, "I want my dick back already." She took a few angry breaths then laid back down. Suddenly, she started feeling happy and calm once again. "You know…then again…"

Shino sighed. Kiba was acting pretty bipolar. But sadly, it wasn't only her. Although the gender bug had faded, their troubles seemed to not be over. Many people had started feeling as if they really are the gender they had become. Some wondered how they even lived as the opposite gender before the change. It was pandemonium without the freaking out part. Well, there was _some_ freaking out. At the times the sudden acceptance wavered, they'd get angry and irritated, wishing to change back already, bitter at anyone who dared cross their path. Welcome to Konoha, the home of the calm and the bitter.

"Good morning Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" said a deep baritone voice. The two girls turned around to see Hinata standing over them in a shy position. They stood up and greeted him. He laughed lightly, looking down at them. They were still not used to how much taller Hinata was than Kiba and Shino. He towered over them, almost a head and a half taller. It had struck them as funny right from the beginning since he was always very petit as a girl.

"What's up?" asked Shino, adjusting her sunglasses. Hinata had a meaningful expression on his face so she could tell he was here for more than a mere hello.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us right now," he said. "Let's go?"

The two girls followed the male through the village. If one visited Konoha for the first time today, they'd say it looked like any normal village. Everything did seem normal. People ran their shops, chased children down the streets, just a normal day in Konoha to an outsider. Only those inside knew just how backwards it was. They passed Shikaku and her son…daughter, Shikamaru as they went. They could over hear them complaining about how men are so inconsiderate. Kiba couldn't help but laugh. This gender swap may be troublesome but it was sure entertaining.

They neared the Hokage's building and went inside. They passed Shizune but before they could greet her, she turned and ran off. They shrugged it off, thinking she must be busy with something, and continued on. Meanwhile, Shizune turned the corner and after checking it was empty, stopped to take a breath.

_  
Damn. This is much harder than I expected,_ she thought with a scowl on her face. Once again looking around, she ran down the hall towards the open back window and hopped out. She ran towards the forest and hid behind a large tree. All of the sudden, Shizune's face started to blur and reform. The figure pulled off Shizune's clothing, revealing their own all-black gear.

"Well?" asked a second figure who appeared in front of the first.

"This is not what I expected. Keeping my cover's been hard. Don't worry, I'm didn't blow it, we're good. But damn, there are so many annoying kids that keep bothering her. I just want to crush their little necks," they said, using his hands to display exactly how he'd go upon that.

"Well don't. Not yet at least," the second ninja said, giving a knowing evil grin.

The first one caught on and flashed an identical smile. "Time for phase two," they said.

The second figure nodded and shot off back toward the village.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino trekked down the hall and reached Tsunade's office. Shino knocked lightly and the three of them waited to be called in. The door opened and they stepped inside.

"You called for us?" asked Shino in a serious tone. She really hoped he had a mission for them. Since the gender swap, many missions that weren't too severe were declined. They had to focus more on fixing the problem. From the look of it, jutsus weren't affected or harmed by the switch but again, that was from the look of it. Tsunade feared the chance that there would be a negative impact which would lead to mission failures or even death.

"Yes," said the Hokage plainly, organizing a stack of papers, "I need your help."

"A mission?" asked Kiba, as hopeful, if not more, as Shino.

"No. We got a letter from the Sand saying they have sent another from their village to research the problem. They mentioned that she had a very strong point in transformation jutsus and genjutsu. I'd like you to show her around the village."

"Will do," the three said in unison.

"Send her in." yelled Tsunade and the door opened.

A girl of their age entered the room. She had long auburn hair flowing freely down her back. The sand symbol shined brightly around her waist. She wore her forehead protector just like Rock Lee. Her outfit consisted of tans and browns and light purples. Overall, she seemed like a kind girl.

"Hiya!" she said, smiling as the noticed the others. She bowed and introduced herself. "I'm Chiaki of the Watanabe clan. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" **(A/N: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, for anyone who doesn't know, is a Japanese phrase one often says after meeting others that means something along the lines of "please be kind to me" or "please take care of me")**

The three Konoha ninjas bowed and introduced themselves as well.

"So let's go? I wanna see Konoha!" she said, her smile growing wider. They couldn't help but compare her enthusiasm to Naruto's. The two would probably get along well. Overall, Chiaki seemed like she would get along with everyone.

The three, followed by Chiaki, bowed goodbye to Tsunade and left the room, going back to the village.

"Have you seen Gaara or the others yet?" asked Kiba. As Chiaki was also from the sand, she was probably sent as back up for the sand siblings. It'd be good to inform them of her assistance.

"No, but it's fine. They know of my coming here. I wouldn't want to intrude on them at this time," she said casually as they walked. Hinata felt a twinge of forcefulness in Chiaki's tone when she said that. Did she not want to see the sand siblings for some reason? He pushed the thought away. Why wouldn't Chiaki want to see them? He was just being paranoid.


	10. Man! I Feel Like a Woman!

**Hey guys!!! So its beeen mega long since I updated. I'm really sorry. I got really busy and kinda forgot about it, haha. But i'm back!**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me so far and I hope you can continue doing so. Oh man, i cannot believe it's been almost 2 years since i started this!**

**Please write me a review! Also, if you have any ideas for ANYTHING in the story, tell me!! If I like it, i'll put it in!**

**Another thing, I decided I didn't like killing off Shizune so I went back and changed that. The battle thing still happens but it's not said whether she's dead or not. [She's not.]**

**You'll find out what happens to her later. tee hee.**

**I love you guys!! So here we go, Chapter 10. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

By the evening, most of the young ninjas have met Chiaki. The only people she had yet to meet were team 7. They had been out training for most of the day. Everyone was hanging out in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop when they got back.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, over here!" Ino called out, waving them over.

The three joined the others and said hello. They noticed among all the familiar faces, one they hadn't seen before.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Chiaki from the Sand. Her clan specializes in transformation jutsus so she's here to help out and solve the problem," said Kiba, pointing to the redhead.

"It's really nice to meet you!" she said, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"You too," said Sakura and Naruto in unison and introduced themselves. Sasuke just nodded and looked away, mumbling her name quietly.

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud grumble was heard.

Everyone looked around for the source, finding it at a certain blushing blonde ninja who was tightly clenching her stomach.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten all day so I'm starving!" pouted Naruto. A few people chuckled.

"I'm hungry too. Why don't we all get dinner together!" said Chiaki, a wide smile still on her face, "You guys got any ramen places here?"

"Yes!!" yelled Naruto, coming up to Chiaki and swinging her arm around her. "I think me and you are going to get along great."

--

The next morning, Chiaki entered the Hokage's office. It was bright and early, most of Konoha still sleeping.

"Sorry for calling you out so early," said Tsunade.

"It's alright. I'm a morning person anyway," she replied, her smile ever on her face.

"Okay. So the reason I need to explain anything you'd need to know to help us out along with answer any questions you have," the Hokage continued.

They spent the next hour discussing the details of the Gender Crisis, as it was being called now. It would have been called the Sex Crisis, but when suggested, most of the room burst into giggles – the loudest of all being Jiraiya.

"Okay, understood," said Chiaki after an hour, giving Tsunade a thumbs up. She walked out of the office and headed to the village. Her job was to try and teach some transformation jutsus to some of the more advanced ninjas and see what would happen. At first it was meant to be only the team leaders, but them, not getting that memo, brought their teams along with them.

"Alright," Chiaki said once everyone was at the clearing in the forest. It was usually used for training so it was perfect for what they were going to do. She faced the small crowd and began to explain the jutsu she was going to teach them.

"Okay. This jutsu is complicated. It is used for missions where hidden identity is very important. It is strong and completely physically changes you into that person." She explained in more detail why it's different from a regular transformation jutsu, which, if you remember, they couldn't do.

She slowly showed them the long set of hand signs needed a few times. Then she did it very quickly and suddenly, in front of them stood Tsunade. **[A/N: she turned into the male version of Tsunade. Aka: the form Tsunade is now.]**

"Does anyone have any questions?" she asked. Her voice sounded exactally like Tsunade's current baritone, unlike the regular transformation jutsu, where your voice stayed the same.

Everyone shook their heads. A cloud of smoke appeared around her again and Chiaki was once again in her own form.

"Okay! Your turn. Try it!" she said.

All the ninjas attempted to do it. Most of the adults got the hand signs perfect but a lot of the kids only got some of them. Chiaki walked around and helped everyone until they got it. But no matter how well they knew the hand signs, they wouldn't change. By sunset, they realized it wouldn't work. Word was sent to Tsunade and everyone went their separate ways.

--

"Naruto, for the last time. I don't know how much longer this is going to last!" said an annoyed Tsunade, has he ran a hand through his hair.

"And we can't even transform!!! At all!!!" whined Naruto, rocking back and forth on the chair she was sitting on.

"I know." Tsunade sighed, "We'll figure it out soon."

"How sooooooooon?! This is soooooo annoyi-"

"So are you! Now if you have no more questions, it's getting late. Go home." Interrupted the Hokage.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled the kyuubi as she exited the office and headed home.

--

A cloaked, hooded ninja sat on the rooftop of one of the buildings. In their hand was some glittering powder. They did a couple of hand signs and blew the dust out of their palm, sending it into the rest of the village, swirling in the wind as it went. They had to do this every night to make sure their plan didn't fail. If they didn't, the villagers wouldn't stay in their opposite gender much longer. **[A/N: This powder is just to maintain the gender change. Only the first powder was the actual transformation. Thats why the Sand siblings or anyone else who wasn't transformed aren't changing. Just if you're wondering.] **Just as the powder left their hand, they sensed a presence. The shady ninja sharply turned their head, seeing Naruto staring up at them from the ground, a suspicious look on her face.

_Crap._ The ninja thought, as the blonde jumped up onto the roof.

"What did you do? Who are you?" she commanded, her brows furrowed.

The ninja smirked, their white smile the only thing visible under their hood.

"Show yourself!" she yelled. This figure was definitely suspicious.

"As you wish," the ninja replied, hands reaching for their hood and pulling it down.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. "No." she gasped, "That's impossible."

Staring back at her was a pair of blue eyes identical to her own. They had the same blonde hair and whiskers on their cheeks.

Naruto was staring at herself.

"W-what is this? H-how come you're me?" she whispered, raising her hand, her doppelganger mirroring her. Their hands touched. The same exact hands. The same callous on the palm. The same scar on the thumb. What was going on?

Suddenly, the double's hand pulled back and was brought to their chest in a jutsu breaker sign.

"Just kidding," they said and stuck out their tongue before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stayed there for a few more moments, confused. What just happened?

--

The next morning was sunny. Naruto looked out the window, wondering what had happened the night before, and concluded that it must have been a dream. It was too weird to be reality. [And turning the opposite gender isn't? haha]

She put on tight black pants Sakura lent her and her signature orange jacket. She was also wearing a white bra and panties. Sakura pretty much forced her to wear them, although she didn't know why. As she zipped up her jacked, she looked at her body. She unzipped it again and pinched the skin on her stomach. Had she gained weight? She stuck out her bottom lip. There was no way she'd let herself get fat! She'd have to cut down on what she ate. She zipped the jacket back up and moved her face closer to the mirror. She wondered if she should ask Sakura if she had some make-up to borrow. Some blue eye shadow would totally make her eyes pop. With a giggle she skipped out of the room. She had breakfast plans with Kiba. As she reached the hallway, she stopped. What just happened back there? She was thinking about make-up and weight? What the hell? She wanted to blame the gender bug but she realized it wasn't just something forced that came out of her mouth. It felt…natural!

She told Kiba all about it as they ate.

"Yeah, I'm trying to watch my weight too. I want to look cute just in case there's someone cute, you know?" Kiba said, twirling her hair with her fingers. "Speaking of, I wonder what Kankuro looks like without make-up. You think he's cute?"

Naruto stood up and smacked her. "Snap out of it! Don't you see what's happening? We're actually turning into girls! Like more!!!"

Kiba blinked a few times. "Oh crap! You're right. I can't believe I just wondered if Kankuro was attractive! Ugh!"

Just then a waitress came up and asked them if they wanted anything else.

"No thanks," they said in unison, "We're watching our weight."

Then they realized what they said. "Arghhh!" they yelled, frustrated, getting weird looks from the rest of the diner.

They weren't the only ones. Everyone started feeling that way. It seemed like their minds were catching up to their bodies. Ino and Sakura were comparing how muscular and strong they are, trying to outdo each other in the amount of pushups they could do. Choji was drinking diet soda. Shino was braiding her hair. Everyone was doing this on their own accord.

It wasn't too bad until one morning a few days later. Neji woke up with a stomach ache. She wondered if it was from dinner last night. The rice did taste a bit off. She didn't think much of it until she pulled off the covers and saw blood on the bed. Her heart started pounding as she searched for the wound where it came from. There were none. It had to be a wound on her thigh though or something. Why else would it be there? She was freaking out by this point. It was at that point Tenten walked into the room. The first thing she noticed was the red stain. The second was a terrified Neji.

"Tenten, you gotta help me! I think I'm dying. My stomach hurts, I feel like crying and I'm going to bleed to death and can't find a wound where it all could have come from!" Neji was hysterical at this point. She was used to wounds. She was a ninja after all, and yet her emotions were going crazy. Was this some kind of jutsu? She hoped it would stop soon. She needed to calm down.

Tenten giggled, realized what it is.

"Um…haha…go to the bathroom and change out of your bloody pajamas. You're going to be alright, but I'm going to have to take you to Tsunade," he said.

Neji nodded and did as she was told.

--

Tsunade's eyes went wide as he heard what Tenten was saying.

"Time of the month?" he said, "That's impossible! Well, actually I guess in this situation, it isn't."

"What's the time of the month?" asked Neji, still nervous, her hands shaking.

Tsunade sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. I guess it's time for another assembly. For the time being, here." He reached into his desk and pulled out a little mound wrapped in yellow paper and handed it to Neji. "Tenten, teach her how to use that will you?"

The two ninja's left and Shizune was called in.

"Gather all the women of the village please," she said, "We need to have an assembly ASAP."

--

A few hours later, all the women left the auditorium silently. Some were twitching and some were shaking. They were all much more informed now, as much as they might not have wanted to be.

--

"So we bleed out of…of our...you know...?" started Naruto, sitting in a diner with Sakura and Sasuke a half hour after the assembly.

"Yes, Naruto" interrupted Sakura.

"Every month?"

"Yes"

"And we don't die?"

"No."

"Eve-"

"Look, enough questions, okay?" Sakura was getting annoyed and frustrated. But at the same time worried. He thought only the appearance changed, but this proved that their bodies were entirely changed. Were they ever going to change back? He turned to Sasuke, who was silent this whole time while a waitress came over and Naruto was ordering her food.

"You going to get anything?" he asked his teammate.

"N-no. I don't think I'm going to eat again. Ever," she said, looking down. Her face was much more pale than usual.

_Well they're taking this great,_ thought Sakura.

In the next booth over, Neji was sitting with Tenten.

"You just don't understand how hard it is being a woman. There is so much going on. So much pressure!" she sobbed.

Tenten just looked at her. _Seriously?_


	11. Kankuro's New Girlfriend

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since i last posted...again. I've been busy, my computor was broken, [insert a list of other possible excuses]. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like!**

**Gimmie suggestions of what you want to see in upcoming chapters! I wanna hear what you think should happen next.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

The Sand Siblings walked together down one of the main streets in Konoha. They were finally getting used to the confusing circumstances all the villagers were in. Well sort of.

"Morning Kankuro," said a girl, waving at the boy with a wink.

"G-good morning!" he replied, blushing. That girl was really cute! Then, suddenly realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head roughly.

"Argh! I hate this! Why do all these girls have to be guys!" he exclaimed. His siblings laughed.

"Well according to Tsunade-sama, technically, they _are_ actually girls right now. Why don't you ask one out? Look, Shikamaru's right there! Go make a move. Didn't you think she was cute?" Temari joked, remembering when they first saw Shikamaru like this. She snickered. Even Gaara let out a chuckle, although he did have similar thoughts as his brother.

"I thought Shikamaru was yours," he said with a teasing grin.

"Shut up!" his sister growled, smacking him upside the head, her cheeks bright red.

"Morning," said Shikamaru approaching them, a confused look on her face as her eyes lowered to Kankuro who was on the ground, clutching his throbbing head.

"Good morning!" said Temari, her face pleasant again. "How are you doing?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine. This whole ordeal is as troublesome as ever. I'm sure you heard about the contents of the last assembly."

"Heh, yeah. Welcome to the pleasures of being female," replied the blonde sarcastically. Gaara and Kankuro sent the two confused glances. The men hadn't been present so they weren't informed.

"Don't worry about it," the two girls said in unison.

"Anyway…I have some errands to run so I'll see you guys later," said Temari, eager to escape this uncomfortable environment. The last thing she wanted to do was explain what a period was to her brothers.

After waving goodbye, Kankuro turned back to Shikamaru. "So what are you up to?" he asked.

"A few of us are being trained by a ninja from outside the village on advanced transformation techniques. We're trying to see if any of them will actually work since the regular transformation jutsu isn't. Actually, she's from the Sand so you probably know her. Want to come with me?" explained Shikamaru.

The Sand Siblings nodded.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara as they walked to the forest.

"I think her name is Watanabe Chiaki," replied the brunette, her hands in her pockets.

They nodded, unsure of whom that was. Kankuro vaguely remembered there was a Watanabe clan in the sand but never heard of this girl. It wasn't too surprising. The Sand was a big village.

A few minutes later, they reached the clearing in the forest. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey guys!" yelled Kiba, waving at the group. She wondered why the Sand Siblings were here. Were they going to help Chiaki teach them the jutsus?

Everyone was too focused on the new addition to the group that no one noticed the alarmed expression appearing on Chiaki's face for a split second before her signature smile was back on her face.

"Gaara-sama? Is that you?" she cried, running over to them.

"Uh, yes, it's me," replied the Kazekage, not recognizing this girl. He noticed her forehead-protector had the Sand symbol. She must be Chiaki.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you," she said with a bow. "I'm Watanabe Chiaki of the Watanabe clan."

"Yeah! Sand sent her here to see if we can transform using a more advanced jutsu!" said Naruto, popping up behind her. "Wait, you should know that, right Gaara? You'd be the one to send her, right?"

"Well yes," he replied, suspicious. What Naruto said was true. From the looks of it Chiaki was thinking the same thing. He could sense some fear radiating from her. He wondered why.

"I wasn't sent by Gaara," she said quickly, her face taking on a calm expression. "I was sent by one of the other higher ups. Since you're here Gaara, the other higher-ups who are working on this sent me here."

That made sense. Gaara pushed his suspicious thoughts out of his head. He was always too paranoid. Her reasoning was correct. When they were called out by Tsunade-san, the board was unhappy that Gaara wanted to go with his siblings. He was the Kazekage; he should stay in the Sand. But Gaara was getting sick of the stuffy office and kind of missed the interesting ninjas of Konoha. And so he chose to go, leaving the Kazekage duties to his second in command.

The rest of the day was spent working on the transformation jutsus. They tried three more but nothing seemed to work. The ninjas left the clearing at sunset, disappointed as the day before. The jounin headed their separate ways but most of the kids stayed together wanting to get dinner. As they walked through the village in search of what to eat, Chiaki moved next to Kankuro.

"Hey," she said shyly, looking at the ground.

"Hey," replied the puppeteer. He wondered why he'd never met her before. The Sand may be a huge village but he was the Kazekage's brother. _Well, later better than never_, he thought.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now," she said with a giggle, "I've always admired you the most!"

Kankuro's face turned bright red and he was thankful for the setting sun making it to dark for his blush to be noticeable.

"I'm nothing special." He said modestly, looking at the ground and scratching his head. But in truth, he was loving this attention. Plus it was from a girl. And a real girl. Not one that just looked and acted like one but was actually a guy. **[A/N: wow that's confusing haha]** And she was cute!

The ninjas entered a diner in the center of the village and piled into a big table. Kankuro noticed that Chiaki slid in right next to him. Sweet.

They all settled down and ordered their food. Conversation was pretty normal, everyone joking around casually. If one hadn't known about the Gender Crisis, everything would seem entirely normal. But since they did, it wasn't. Gaara noticed how Neji was twirling her hair and looking at her nails. Sakura took a sip of his soda and let out a burp. Shino was giggling. They all seemed so at ease about it too. It was so strange.

His teal eyes were focused on his brother who was in deep conversation with Chiaki.

_At least she was actually a girl, _thought Gaara.

"Ino, you're eating like a pig!" said Chouji, looking at her teammate who was currently stuffing as much food into his mouth at a time as possible.

"Wuf?" asked the blonde, a piece of lettuce falling from his lip. **[A/N: if you can't tell, "Wuf?" is Ino saying "What?" with his mouth full.]**

"Ew," Chouji made a face and went back to her food. She was using a fork and slowly taking neat bites. She wasn't an animal like the boy next to her.

At the same time, Lee was talking animatedly to Tenten.

"Hey, could you teach me how you did those buns you had in your hair when you were a girl? They're so cute! I want to try them out!" she said, her eyes shining. She would see it now. Her shiny black hair pulled into two tight buns on the top of her head. She'd be so adorable.

As Tenten explained exactally how he did it, Neji looked on enviously.

_Why is he giving Lee of all people such attention? I'm so much prettier!_ She thought. She looked away, leaning her head on her hand. If Tenten didn't want to give her attention, she wouldn't give Tenten any either.

After a few hours, everyone was full and ready to go home. The Sand Siblings had to admit, that was one of the weirdest dinners they'd ever had. It was weird witnessing their friends act so ridiculously out of character. But at the same time, it helped. They were slowly getting used to it.

"Can I see you again tomorrow night? Let's hang out!" said Chiaki to Kankuro, a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah! Sure! See you tomorrow!" replied Kankuro. He hoped this time they'd be alone.

"What?" he asked, noticing the look on Gaara's face.

"Nothing" he answered, turned and walked away. "Temari should be back in the room by now and is probably waiting for us."

The Sand Siblings were staying in quarters in the capital building. They were only three floors down from the Hokage's office. The two brothers entered the building and went up the stairs. On their way they passed by Shizune, who was hurriedly going downstairs.

"Good evening Shizune-san" said Kankuro with a wave.

"Yeah, evening." she replied absentmindedly and continued rushing down the steps. A few flights down, she entered the subbasement. Smoothing out her clothing and taking a breath, she came to the information storage quarters. Inside were the secrets to the city. It wasn't just a rumor. A room like this actually existed. And who knew it'd be so easy to access.

"Good evening, gentlemen." she said to the two guards standing beside the door. They were the only people who would be able to open it. They were the only thing standing in her way.

"Good evening Shizune-san. How may we help you?" asked the man on the right.

"Tsunade-sama is in need of a certain file inside there. So if you could just let me in there…" she stepped forward, reaching for the doorknob.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up Shizune-san. You know that even if it's you we can't just let you in here. What's the code Hokage-sama gave you to access the information?" asked the second guard.

_Crap!_

"Oh heh, silly him. He didn't give me one. Tsunade-sama has been so busy and stressed since this crisis began, she's becoming forgetful. Have a good night." she said, fists clenched, turned on her heels, and walked away.

Later, deep in the forest…

"What do you MEAN you need a code to access the room!" roared a shadowy figure.

"W-well, that's what they told me. What did you expect me to do? Kill them? What if I didn't succeed? Our cover would be blown!" replied the second.

"Hahah. That's your plan? To look up secret government files? This is why you swapped the town's genders? You guys are idiots!" laughed a woman in the corner of the room.

Inside a cell sat the real Shizune. Her face was slimmer and her eyes had dark rings under them, but she was alive. She was in the headquarters of the enemy.

"Silence!" yelled the first ninja, sending a ray of lightening at her.

She screamed in pain and fell silent. She would just have to bear with this. Already she had so much information on the enemy. She just needed to figure out a way to escape.

"So where have you guys been all day?" asked Temari. She had finished everything she had to get done hours ago and was bored out of her mind.

"We were working with everyone on finding a way to change everyone back to normal." said Gaara as he put his gourd down. He was so tired.

"Yeah, there's actually someone else here from the Sand helping out," added Kankuro.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Temari.

"It's this girl from the Watanabe clan. She's really cool," he replied, blushing. Maybe once this was all over, him and Chiaki could walk back to the Sand together. Alone. His face grew redder at the thought.

Temari noticed the look on her brother's face and wanted to know more, but she knew when he was in this shy mode, he wouldn't give any answers. Oh well, she'd see the girl tomorrow. She wondered if she knew her. She was friends with a few people in the clan.

It was getting late, so the three siblings curled up in bed and went to sleep, unknowing of what would be to come the next day.

"Sasuke! I got you daisies!" yelled Ino, chasing after the raven haired girl with a bouquet in hand. Having parents who owned a flower shop had its perks.

"I don't like daisies!" she yelled back, turning a corner. This was ridiculous. She thought that at least if they'd switched genders, people would stop trying to court her every five seconds. Wrong.

"I have roses too!" he yelled, pulling a second bouquet from behind his back.

"Move bro." yelled Sakura, pushing the blonde out of his way. "Sasuke! I got you chocolates. Do you like chocolate?"

"No!" Sasuke screamed, escaping in a puff of smoke as fast as she could while the two males continued their squabble while trying to find her. She sighed in relief from her view in her hiding place on the roof as the two boys grew further and further away from her. This was so annoying.

"Jeez, Sasuke. I'm so jealous!" said a voice next to the brunette's ear.

She jumped, almost falling off the roof, to see that it was none other than Naruto. She was laying there, arms behind her head, looking at Sasuke with an amused impression.

"It's been a hectic morning for you, hasn't it? Man, Sasuke, I wish Sakura and Ino were fighting for my affections," she said, examining her nails. "Ugh, I need a manicure. My cuticles look horrible!"

"Not so loud, idiot! They'll hear you." said Sasuke, looking around suspiciously. Those two guys could be anywhere. Her black eyes returned to Naruto. If she didn't know who that was, she'd assume that was just some random girl. A natural girl. She just wanted to punch her in the face. How could she be acting like a girl? They may have the physical appearance of that now, but they were men! Manly men. At least Sasuke was. And she wasn't going to stand for the way things were going. She slowly lifted her right hand, clenching it into a fist and…dangggg, her cuticles needed some work too! Maybe she should join Naruto in a getting a manicure. A pedicure wouldn't hurt either.

She shook her head. Snap out of it!

"Who'll hear me, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, not lowering the volume at all.

"There you are!" yelled two voices in unison.

Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura and Ino approaching her quickly.

"Idiot." she grumbled once again and bolted. There was no way she'd let them catch her.

"See you at training later!" Naruto waved nonchalantly and reached into her purse for a comb. Tangled, windswept hair was not a good look.

Everyone was gathered in the forest, ready for another day…of failure.

"Is this really necessary? This hasn't worked the past few days, why would anything work now?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi. This was troublesome and a waste of time.

"You never know. Today might be the day we'll find something effective. Never fear or doubt for the power of youth is upon you! And with truth and passion we can achieve anything!" yelled Gai, butting into the conversation. Shikamaru just sighed and walked away, heading to his team. Waste of time.

"Good morning everyone!" said Chiaki as she entered the clearing. "Let's get to work!"

About an hour and another failed jutsu later, the Sand Siblings were almost there.

"I didn't think that meeting with the Hokage would take this long." said Kankuro.

"You upset because you're missing out on time to watch your precious Chiaki help Konoha?" Gaara teased.

"Shut up!" said Kankuro, his face bright red.

"Wait, the Sand girl's name is Chiaki?" asked Temari. Something about that name clicked in her head. There was something off about this.

Before she could ponder about this more, the three of them entered the clearing.

"Good afternoon Gaara-sama and Kankuro-sama. It's great of you two to join us. Who is this with you?" Chiaki asked, coming up to them, a bright smile on her face.

Temari's eyes went wide and her unsure feeling from hearing that name came into focus. She looked at the red headed girl in front of her, full recognition in her eyes.

"This cannot be Watanabe Chiaki. Chiaki was a friend of mine back in the Sand. She was killed during a mission three years ago."


	12. The Chase

**Hey guys! Wow, I cannot believe it's been 4 years since I've started this story. Sorry I've been on hiatus for so long. I do plan to finish this story! I just get too caught up in my work and my university studies as well as other projects. But I do want to try and get a lot more writing done this summer. Starting with today! **

**I just want to thank everyone for their support over the years and all your reviews! Feedback is always welcome and desired. I want to hear more suggestions! What do you want to see happen next? Who do you think the bad guy is? So many questions! And trust me; I'll have some interesting answers for you!**

* * *

_Previously…_

"This cannot be Watanabe Chiaki. Chiaki was a friend of mine back in the Sand. She was killed during a mission three years ago."

Chiaki looked around the group. Suspicious glances stared back.

"Uh…what are you talking about, silly? Are you sure you're not thinking of someone else?" Chiaki said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm sure. I know everyone in the Sand. You may have fooled everyone else, but it's going to take a lot more to fool me," said Temari, reaching into her pouch for a kunai. She made a mental note to smack some sense into her brothers later. They should have recognized her too.

Chiaki took a few steps back. Her cover was blown.

The Konoha ninjas and the Sand Siblings started inching closer. Who was this person and what was she up to?

Before anyone could blink an eye, Chiaki jumped up into the trees and ran, everyone tailing close behind. The trees rustled as ninjas rushed past, hopping from branch to branch. At the head of the group was Temari.

Chiaki suddenly jumped up and disappeared.

"You three take the left. You four to the right. The rest of us will continue to move forward. Go, go, go!" yelled Temari pointing to various ninjas. The group gave a nod and went their respective directions.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura sped right. So many questions ran through their minds. Why was this girl posing as someone from the Sand? Was she responsible for their gender crisis?

The group finally ended up in a clearing of the forest.

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to scan the field?" asked Naruto.

"I'm on it," he said, her eyes focusing on her surroundings.

"There!" Hinata pointed to the far left. Her form was different but the chakra coming from her was the same. Who was this person?

Chiaki, or whoever she was, now stood as a cloaked figure, face in shadow. Behind them was a high rock wall. They were cornered. But they were ready.

Hands flew up in jutsu signals as a battle ensued. Shikamaru sent his shadow out trying to catch the figure but they were too fast. Since the majority of the group was close-ranged style fighters, they would need to catch them first.

Naruto immediately conjured 50 shadow clones that swiftly ran forward. They blocked any path for the shadow figure to escape but they wouldn't let themselves be cornered. Smoke appeared right and left as kicks and punches were thrown, destroying the clones.

"Rasengan!" yelled a Naruto clone, just missing the cloak of the figure as they jolted higher on the rock wall. They were fast!

"I just need a little more!" yelled Shikamaru, "Don't let them escape, I can catch them."

"To hell you can!" yelled the shadow figure, cocky with their abilities, suddenly jumping the opposite direction from the clones. They were making this too easy.

Except this was part of their plan. As the shadow figure landed on the ground, Sakura punched the ground as hard as he could, the earth crumbling from the force. Not expecting this, the shadow figure struggled to keep balance and stay mobile. But focus on this took focus away from the shadier area of the clearing. Suddenly their movements froze, only the slightest tension of the legs showing effort in movement. Shikamaru succeeded in capturing their shadow.

"Jackpot!" yelled Naruto.

"Hurry!" Shikamaru grunted, "I can't hold her for long!"

The group rushed forward to the hooded figure.

"Now to find out who you are," said Sakura.

His hands reached for their hood but before he could pull it down, he froze. A gasp escaped his lips. "W-wha…" he uttered, eyes wide.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba ran the other way in search of the perpetrator.

"I don't understand any of this!" yelled Kiba in anger, "Shouldn't our village have figured out this chick was a fraud? At least the Hokage!"

"They must be very advanced to have been able to fool everyone," said Sasuke. Her sharingan wasn't picking up anything. Where was she?

Temari, Chouji, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Gaara ran ahead. Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee headed back to inform the Hokage. If this was as big of a situation as it seemed to be, Tsunade might be in danger.

They burst into his office. Tsunade looked up from his paperwork, unharmed and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the worried glances of the ninja across from him.

"We've had an infiltration. Temari informed us that Watanabe Chiaki has been dead for three years," said Shino urgently.

"That's ridiculous; she was in my office with official documentation from the Sand," scoffed the Hokage arrogantly. How could he, the Hokage, not have recognized this?

"We're serious. Temari was one of her close friends before she was killed on a mission. We need to take action. We have a team pursuing her now through the forest but very little is known of her abilities. Her clean infiltration of the village hints she might be very dangerous," added Neji.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Shizune, walking into the room. She looked at the tense glances around the room. Something's wrong.

"There's been an infiltration by an imposter, details unknown, danger level high. Put together a team and send them over to the forest. There is a group of ninjas already pursuing the subject. We need to gather information and provide back-up if necessary. Go!" yelled Tsunade, getting angrier by the minute. Who succeeded in tricking him? They were not going to get away.

Sakura's face shifted from absolute horror to a glazed over, monotonous stare.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata called out? What did the intruder just do? He didn't see any hand signals done.

Sakura remained motionless. His face grew pale as he started to wobble and fall to the ground.

"You bastard!" yelled Naruto, calling out one clone and bolted forward, Rasengan in preparation.

"Wait!" yelled Hinata, head-on attacks were dangerous. The figure's skills needed to be assessed first before their next move.

But of course, Naruto didn't listen. She was almost upon the figure, face red with anger. Right as the attack was about to collide with the intruder, a gust of power pushed Naruto back, crashing violently into the rock wall. She fell to the ground, large chunks of earth pooling around her.

"Oh, now you did it!" yelled the blonde, her whiskers thickening as the Kyuubi chakra started to course through her.

Sakura remained motionless on the ground. She wasn't dead. Hinata could still sense the blood pumping through his veins. But how did he suddenly fall unconscious like that? As Hinata looked closer, he saw the flow of Sakura's chakra growing more and more frantic. It pulsed in a rhythm the Hyuuga recognized. Genjutsu.

Naruto charged forward again, a single tail forming behind her. A gust of power propelled from the shadow figure again but she didn't fly back this time. She pushed forward. The pressure of the gust increased as Naruto struggled to break through. With a cry of aggravation, the power bubble burst sending the power out and knocking Shikamaru and Hinata back. The shadow jutsu broke and the figure shot backwards, landing with a loud thud at the other side of the clearing. Naruto chased after them, ready with another attack. The figure got back on their feet in time to counter. They did a swift group of hand gestures as shadow hands expanded out of their back, enveloping Naruto in its grip.

She cried out as its grap tightened. As a second tail formed behind her, she looked down, eyes on fire with rage, at the figure. Suddenly, as happened before, her eyes widened before she fell limp in the shadow grip.

Shizune ran through the forest. With her were two ANBU officers. The other ninjas were told to stay back and await orders once more information is gathered.

Kakashi turned his head as his sharingan picked up the chakra from the power burst across the forest. A few miles east, Sasuke felt the same burst.

"Over there!"

The two groups of ninjas raced to the clearing.

"You guys are making this too easy." The figure said with a smirk.

"Not so fast!" yelled Shikamaru, his shadow racing forward in an attempt to overtake the tendrils flowing from the figure's back. The two patches of darkness locked hold as they each struggled to overtake the other.

Hinata started to run forward.

"Stay back!" yelled Shikamaru, strain showing in her voice. "She may overpower me at any moment. Keep your distance and be ready."

A moment later this came to pass as Shikamaru was thrown back. The force of the wall and a particular hit to the head took her consciousness as she crumbled on the ground.

Hinata took a few nervous steps back. What could he do? There was going to be no chances for a close-range attack.

At that moment, a spark of lightning appeared as Kakashi dove for the figure. Not expecting this, the figure was hit and slid back. They quickly regained composure and ran forward ready to attack, but the other ninjas were upon them. They surrounded the figure, each ready with their own attack, enough different talents to have a much higher advantage. The intruder was cornered.

"Who are you?" growled Sasuke.

"Well wouldn't you like to know," chuckled the figure confidently, but behind that, was an uncomfortable swallow. As talented of a ninjas as they were, the chance of being overpowered by the shear majority was high.

As the figure took a step back, desperately trying to think of a new move, the clearing filled with smoke.

The ninjas looked around, prepared for anything. They covered their mouths and noses. This could be anything. Dust based, sleep induction based, anything. Kakashi quickly surveyed the contents to decipher it but remained stumped. There was a certain glitter to it that she didn't recognize. Before she, or any of the other ninjas in the clearing, could have another thought, their eyes fell heavy as they fell down.

In her last few moments of consciousness, Naruto viewed a familiar silhouette jump forward through the smoke toward the shadow figure.

"You idiot!" she heard the woman say. Then there was darkness.

"I had this under control!" yelled the figure.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Shizune sarcastically. She did a few hand signs and removed her disguise. "See? It's not as easy as you think."

The figure glared. "Well what's done is done."

"Let's just get out of here."

The two walked past the unconscious ninjas.

"Hold it! Kill them now, this is the best chance we will have."

"No. It'd be too many too soon. We need to be patience," said the Shizune-imposter as she stepped over the two dead ANBU members who accompanied her.


End file.
